Creep Vs The Forces Of Antis Wiki
Welcome to the Creep Vs The Forces Of Antis Wiki What is it? Is it a book? Is it a movie? No. In fact...Its a MS paint movie made by the Youtuber "Deadpool(TPSM)" ((Me.)) According to myself, "Creep Vs The Forces Of Antis" is a MS paint movie that feature the hero "Creep" Along with his friend, Overreactor, and his Arch-nemisis Weirdo. This has a complex and long story...and it is more into a PG-13 rated MS Paint Movie,in my opinion. This movie has not been getting a lot of attention, and it needs more viewers.(Also, if you look closely, the title is similar to Disney's very show, "Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.") Creep Vs The Forces Of Antis 1 In the Unfinished movie that I'm still working on, It explains how Creep's long journey starts. From the Formation of Weirdo, to The Mystery Of Matt (Weirdo's father.) The quest begins by Creep gets a letter that is from a "Mysterious Person". After that, Weirdo was caught and placed into a prison, where he was taken to an Interview, which ends with Weirdo killing the Interviewer, and escaping the prison to cause more Havoc on the city. He then went to a city, where Overreactor and Creep went to after Weirdo destroyed it's color and ruined the town with no light and darkness. Creep and Overreactor finds a new "Amigo" that goes by the name "Funnybones." (Who looks like US Papyrus and Grim from "The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy." with a Yellow Raincoat. (I say it's a Raincoat. NOT A JACKET.) But, he actually died and was not able to escape the Ruined Town. After Funnybones' encounter, Creep and Overreactor found M.A.R.K.T.A's hotel. Where they stayed the night. But, while they slept, the Hotel was burning! Not only that, But Minions were capturing Citizens. One by one. Which caused a giant battle. But, Weirdo appeared and Knocked Creep out. Due to this, he was carried to a hospital, where he saw Visions of the "Future." (CVTFOA 2,3,4,5,6, and 7.)After that, Weirdo finally came up of a plan to kill Both Creep And Overreactor once and for all. And the "Glory Of The Future" will be shown on the Planet Earth. Creep Vs The Forces Of Antis Characters There are about 5 main heroes and 5 villains in the franchise, which makes a total of 10 characters. There are: Creep, The Turquoise Savior of the stories. Overreactor: Gold Bruiser, but has a serious temper problem; Confirmed that he is the most powerful character, but absolutely NOT a Mary Sue type of character. Weirdo: Darkest, and maybe edgy, villain who would force, or even push out of his way to victory. Classified: As his name suggests... Mysterious, and unpredictable most of the time. Funnybones: Inspired by Sans The Skeleton from Undertale(Belongs to Toby fox.), but, he wears a raincoat instead of a jacket, eats chicken wings, and drinks hot sauce and rarely, Tequila! M.A.R.K.(T.A.): a Shining Star Android who has a crush on Overreactor, yet she pays little attention to Creep. (She's inspired by Mettaton from Toby Fox's "Undertale".) Matt: Mysterious scientist who invented multiple weapons and created the dead body disposer, The Hidden Plothole, and the father of Weirdo. Percy Williams: A villain who will be announced in the future. But, he's a bad guy who wants to take over a realm that is unknown to the naked eye, or hidden in a cave. And he will not stop at all costs. Hector Williamson: ALMOST POWERFUL...But Overreactor could still defeat him. How It All Started: When I was in Middle School, I got bored once, so I drew pictures. Little did people knew that I created my 3 main characters: Creep, Overreactor, and Weirdo. How I drew Creep is the same way he is now. He was originally gonna have Parents, but, I cancelled that Idea. Overreactor, however, was inspired by Super Minecraft Kid's MS Paint series' Chica.(YES. HE DREW CHICA.) That same tone of dark yellow is what inspired me to make Overreactor's color...like what you see right now. Weirdo, however, was different. I was using MS Paint to fool around. Then, I stumbled upon the pentagonal tool in the program, I used it, filled it with the color black, and I drew 2 giant red eyes, and a giant-ass smile bigger than The Joker.(Not really.) I dunno how I got that star that he has now. And the rest, I just created them for the movies. Although, I based Funnybones off of 3 characters: Sans, UnderSwap Papyrus, and Grim. I also based M.A.R.K. off of Mettaton. Also in Undertale. Some of the music I use is Undertale music, and others are other music makers' music. (I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO THEM IN THE VERY END OF THE FIRST MOVIE.) ☀https://youtu.be/8uNfTJ4cz6Y Here's the First part of the Movie...More will be done.Category:Browse